warriorsultimatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnowstream's Destiny
'Proluge' "Toadclaw?Toadclaw!"called Dawnshine weakly.Next to her belly were four small kits.Loud pawsteps came running to Dawnshine.A muscular black tom with with white paws and chest licked Dawnshine's ears.That was when he spotted the four kits."You kitted!"said Toadclaw happily.He pressed himself close to Dawnshine and studied her eyes.They were weary and exhausted,but they also glowed with pride.Dawnshine twisted her head to look at Toadclaw."Which two kits do you want?"she asked.Toadclaw looked at her with surprise."I wanted you to have two kits so you will always remember that you are never along."said Dawnshine quietly."I will miss those two very much,but these are also your kits to,and I want to be fair."Toadclaw blinked happily at Dawnshine."Thank you."purred Toadclaw.He put her nose to Dawnshine.Then he sat up."Before we leave to our own Clans,I think we sould name them together."said Toadclaw.Dawnshine nodded."I should like for that dark-and-bright colored golden she-cat to be named Leopardkit."said Dawnshine."And the fluffy light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes to be Minnowkit."Toadclaw murmured his agreement and looked straight at his only tom-kit."The ginger tabby tom should be named Reedkit and the pale gray tabby she-cat Graykit."said Toadclaw."Then those shall be thier name,"said Dawnshine.Toadclaw picked Reedkit and Graykit to take home.Before he left,he licked Dawnshine's ears."Good-bye,"he said regretfully.He picked up Reedkit and Graykit and went back to ShadeClan.Dawnshine watched him go and stood up to take Leopardkit and Minnowkit home.This is where our story begins. 'Chapter 1' "Watch out!"yowled a voice.Minnowkit swam frantically to reach her mother.Dawnshine was just ahead of her.Her mother's head was forced into the water just as a wave came crashing down."Dawnshine!"cried Minnowkit.Just then,a paw shook her pelt."What in the name of StarClan are you yowling about,Minnowkit!"It was Gorsekit,a brown tabby tom who was a moon older than her.Minnowkit shook her pelt.She looked around the nursery and then let out a sigh of relief.Everything was safe.It was just dream.Leopardkit,Minnowkit's sister,trotted inside the nursery."Your finally awake!"said Leapardkit happily."Let's go outside to play now!"Emberkit,Gorsekit's brother,followed them.The four kits charged to the clearing,yowling loudly.The dream of the flood escaped Minnowkit's mind now."Great StarClan!"said Flowershine,Dawnshine's sister.Her voice was light and her eyes sparkled with amusement."Any cat would think you were all trying to attack us."The kits stopped."Sorry Flowershine,"said Emberkit,embarresed.Flowershine waved her tail."I think Littlewing would appreciate you guys going to the elder's den to visit her."said Flowershine.Minnowkit brightened up."Let's go!"said Minnowkit.She raced to the elder's den just as Flamecloud's voice yowled a warning."Flood!" 'Chapter 2' Cats streamed out of their den.Minnowkit's mind went racing.Her dream was just about to come true!Dawnshine and Dapplestorm came racing from the nursery to collect the four kits.Dawnshine grabbed Minnowkit and Leopardkit and Dapplestorm hustled Emberkit and Gorsekit to her.Froststar let out a yowl and everyone froze."Clanmates,we have to move everyone out of her.Warriors will gather all of the queens and kits to the top of High Mountain and apprentices will do the same to the elders.If we do this in time,no one will get hurt."said Froststar.Everyone nodded and went to work.Flowershine helped carried Minnowkit while Dawnshine carried Leopardkit.Right behind them were Dapplestorm and Longstripe.Dapplestorm carried Gorsekit and Longstripe carried Emberkit.Flamecloud checked every cat was there.Froststar jumped down from the Shellstone and led them to Hight Mountain.When they reached there,Minnowkit gasped.The High Mountain was huge.The grass was as soft as the moss in their nests and the stream was filled with clean water.Dawnshine and Dapplestorm ran directly to a small hole.Inside the hole was a wide spaced area with soft moss and feather waiting for them.The kits squeled and jumped in the hole.Minnowkit looked at her mother with wide eyes."Will we be okay here?"Minnowkit whimpered.Dawnshine licked Minnowkit's head and nodded.She nudged Minnowkit into the hole and went in after her.Dapplestorm was already there,scolding Emberkit,Gorsekit,and Leopardkit not to play with the moss and feather.After the kits nodded,they scampered to Minnowkit."Let's go explore!'said Leopardkit excitedly."Certainly not."said Dawnshine.Minnowkit looked up to see her mother walking to them."You will stay in this nursery until the flood is over."Leopardkit started to protest,but one hard glare from Dawnshine silenced her.Dawnshine went back to her nest and went to sleep.As soon as Dawnshine was asleep,Leopardkit jumped up."I've got a great idea!"she whispered excitedly. 'Chapter 3' Emberkit looked up at Leopardkit with narrowed eyes."What is it?"Leopardkit glanced at Emberkit and said,"We'll sneak out secretly and explore the territory."Minnowkit shrank back in her nest. Category:Books